


Dragon

by CanterburyTales



Series: Adoverse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/pseuds/CanterburyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is Loki. He is a monster. He is a dragon. "</p><p>A prologue of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/988243/chapters/1949190">Much Ado About Loki</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

_"Le silence eternel des ces espaces infinis m'effraie."_  
 _"The eternal silence of these infinite spaces frightens me."_  
\- Blaise Pascal

His wings are the deep black of the interstellar spaces, the gaps between stars where nothing exists. He needs nothing, not so much as a molecule of oxygen or water; he is complete. He wants nothing, craves nothing like a drug, desires only the peace and silence of the void. He is nothing; he is the emptiness that consumes him.

Aeons it took to become this and many skins he shed; the child in the shadows, the boy seeking acceptance, the son seeking a father, the ruler seeking his throne. That is all past him now, he exists only to survive. One day perhaps he will play again, and his tail might sweep half the stars from the sky. What of it? Those little suns, and their subject worlds swarming with small creatures are nothing to him. He is Loki. He is a monster. He is a dragon. 

He is outcast. None can accept him, he is white heat to Jotenheim and a glacier to Muspelheim, the empty darkness that terrifies the Midgardians and the uncertainty the Aesir cannot abide. It matters not. He hangs in the void.

The Aesir chain him to a rock, bid him serve Midgard. He will do it. He has been chained before, it is of no account. He will outlive all these tiny creatures and the tedium of their cares, and when the Aesir unchain him, he will fly again. For now he bides his time. He waits.

She is fragile and ferocious. She does not know her place. She is a falcon with glossy feathers, and beak beautifully curved and sharp. She is a wildcat, wide eyed and soft-furred, viciously scratching when touched. This little beast cannot defeat him, cannot truly hope to try. Yet she battles. Her small wings beat fruitlessly against his. Her claws can never pierce his hide. 

Amusement bubbles within him, like a stream that flows from the heart of a glacier when Spring comes. If he sheathes his talons, she might survive, long enough to play with for a while. Not for very long, for he is a dragon. 

What harm if the dragon has a pet?


End file.
